


笼中雀

by H2OUndead



Category: Todoroki shouto/Midoriya Izuku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2OUndead/pseuds/H2OUndead





	笼中雀

幽暗又潮湿。  
冰冷的房间里全是血迹，除了刑具这个房间就只剩下孤零零的一把电椅上面还坐着一个全裸的人，看起来已经精疲力尽，嘴角挂着精液，双手被靠在椅子上，双腿稍微有点自由空间，可是已经被折磨的满是疤痕，特别是大腿内侧的两片青紫色的淤青都已经略微凹了下去，后穴也被折磨的全是白色几乎都要结块的精液。  
看不见。  
他的眼睛被黑色的布遮着，什么都看不见，现在是什么时候，已经过了多久，自己在什么地方。无助、无措、无力，充斥全身几乎要把他逼得精神错乱。因为长期不见阳光雀斑都变得快要看不清了。  
门外传来脚步声，大概是送饭的人又或者是惩罚他的人。  
“绿谷，吃饭了。”那个男人叫他绿谷，他的头发半红半白，头发有些长似乎是为了遮住伤疤，眉头微微蹙着像是担心，像是忧虑，像是害怕，像是怜悯，就像是蒙娜丽莎我们几乎无法读出他真正的感情，而异色的双眸就与眉毛完全不同，异常的冷漠毫无任何情感可言，鼻梁就像是娃娃一样精致高挺，他嘴唇有些干，不过没到起皮的地步。他手上拿着餐食，香醇的红酒和高档的牛排似乎就是出自他之手，他非常严谨，恐怕就连在牛排上的黑胡椒都要一粒一粒数让它没有多余的味道，这点从他一尘不染的白手套和整齐点黑色燕尾服中就可以看出，领带打的很好就挂在崭新的白衬衫上，他单膝跪地，用刀叉切下一块肉，肉质很好非常轻松的就可以切下来，“吃饭了，绿谷，张嘴。”  
绿谷张大嘴巴，那个人的声音很像轰但是他在心里祈祷那人绝对不要是轰，可是…就是。轰将肉送进绿谷的口中，“你什么时候放我走？”  
“你想要离开我？”话刚说完轰就将下一块肉塞进去。他显得有些焦躁，眉头蹙的更紧了。  
绿谷连忙咽下牛肉，接着又是下一块像是故意不让他说话一样，硬塞进去，一块接着一块越塞越疯狂完全浪费了这样高级的食材。绿谷完全没有办法好好平常这东西的味道，就囫囵的的吞下去，然后又是酒味，没有丝毫酸涩的感觉，这样的红酒是上品中的上品也让绿谷伴着牛肉喝下去了：“这样是犯法的！”  
“警察管得到你吗？我的大英雄。”轰解开皮带，撸硬半软的j性器，然后用手指稍微扩张一下绿谷的后穴，抬起双腿将性器直接插到底。  
绿谷的嘴角还有没有咽下去的红酒，全都顺着脖子流到锁骨上，他昂起头咬住嘴唇，尽量不发出声音。轰猛地抽出又猛地插入，虽然很慢，但是囊袋次次打在绿谷的臀肉上，绿谷的臀肉立即变得又红又肿。绿谷用颤抖的手抓住轰的衣袖，他求过很多次，但是都没用，这个恶魔不会放他出去也不会解开蒙着他眼睛的布。  
又是原来的地方，已经被掐住淤青的地方，他的手放在那里，摁着他不让他乱动，他用一把小钥匙插进绿谷的尿道里，绿谷疼得用脚乱踢轰，“熬着，熬过去就让你出这个房门。”  
绿谷听到这个条件立刻连动都不敢动了，只有身体不争气的打着寒颤，轰的性器顶开绿谷穴中层层叠叠的皱褶，迟迟见绿谷不发声轰等的有些不耐烦，用力的在绿谷的穴中翻搅，许多以前的精液和绿谷现在的肠液被翻出，就像是白色的水花溅在椅子上。绿谷连忙求饶，拼命的喊轰慢一点，可是轰什么都听不进去，硬是把绿谷肏到喉咙喊哑了都不愿意停下，直到精液快要射出才恋恋不舍的离开绿谷的穴中，然后撸两下性器把白色的精液全都射在绿谷的身上。  
绿谷的肉棒已经肿胀的发红发紫，再不拔出来似乎马上就要炸开来了一样，轰饶有兴趣的玩了起来，抽出再插入，惹得绿谷惊叫连连，钥匙有锯齿，不断的刺激绿谷的尿道，精液抵在每个缝里出不去，每次抽出都能沾上满满一钥匙的精液，直到绿谷几乎要失去意识才让他稍微放松下来，把钥匙给拔出来。  
绿谷双唇发白，无力的说：“实行你的诺言。”  
轰把绿谷从椅子上放下来，他果然顺着倒下来了，轰把他抱起来，抱到客厅灯沙发上，一直坐着直到绿谷醒来。  
绿谷看见轰情不自禁抱了上去，眼泪止不住的流，上气不接下气的哭诉，“轰君！呜呜呜……我终于出来了。”  
轰先是愣了一下，然后抱住绿谷，笑着说：“是啊……那个敌人把你关了很久，不过还好，我和其他英雄把你救了出来，还是很棘手的啊。”  
“嗯……”绿谷边擦眼泪边看轰，模糊的双眼好不容易看清轰的样子，他的笑……还有……手袖上的精液……绿谷惊恐的看着轰。  
轰则是噗嗤的笑出了声，他用手指轻轻敲打绿谷灯后颈，用双唇低着他的耳垂，轻声：“很绝望，是吧？”  
……


End file.
